non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Springtrap
Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit, as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5, and by the boy in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Overview He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of an olive drab color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If look closely to the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several "blood-veins" drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as Purple Guy's corpse is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these innards belong to Purple Guy after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away while Springtrap's suit aged over the years.Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Males Category:Undeads Category:Robots Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Sapient Beings Category:Extreme Category:Dead Characters